The Smile
by SeverusPotterSnape
Summary: Jim lets out his emotions to Spock.


Title: The Smile

Summary: Jim lets out his emotions to Spock.

Timeline: The story takes place right after "Star Trek III: The Search for Spock."

Disclaimer: I do not owe Star Trek!

* * *

"Starfleet Command wouldn't like this one bit once we get back to Earth," Sulu commented as he and the others arrived back on the damaged Enterprise and Kirk decided to leave the Bird of Prey on Vulcan and thus Starfleet would come and pick it up later on.

"We just have to tell them the truth," Jim replied as he looked at Spock who was back in his uniform and all his memories were now back to him. "I'm sure that they'll love to hear from us after one week of absence on Vulcan," he added.

"Jim, I think Spock should rest in his quarters. I don't think it's a wise idea for him to be standing up and walking about after what he've ben through," McCoy said as he looked at Spock.

Jim wanted to protest but it was Spock who beat him to it. "I am well aware of my own injuries from before, Mr. McCoy. I do not seek rest as I have rested well enough on Vulcan and I am feeling healthier than before. I am fitted for duty unless the Captain have a different opinion?" Spock asked as he and McCoy looked at Jim.

Jim knew that he shouldn't be jealous of McCoy. He was just at the right moment of time for Spock to transfer all of his memories within him. McCoy doesn't feel anything for Spock and he knew that McCoy had a thing for Uhura for years now. Jim fidgeted nervously, he wanted to be alone with Spock and tell him the feelings that he had since his death. He was in love with the Vulcan. He had been since their first met at the academy but he never acted upon it until now. He looked up and saw that the two were waiting for an answer as Spock had his eyebrow raise and McCoy was giving him the 'look.'

McCoy was the only one that knew about his true feelings for the Vulcan. After all, he met McCoy at the same time as he did with Spock at the academy. McCoy would never tell Spock about his feelings as they are best friends. "I agree with Bones," Jim said nodding as McCoy was shock at the statement and Spock eyebrow raise couldn't get any higher. "We need you fit for duty and I don't want anything happen to you if we get attack again going back to Earth," Jim explained.

"Yes Captain," Spock said calmly and he looked at Jim one last time before turning and walking towards the turbolift.

"Bones, I want you to escort him," Jim said looking at him.

McCoy stared at him and went towards Jim to whisper in his ear: "Tell him, Jim. You look like your going to crack at any moment about it," and with that said he looked at Jim and gave him a wink making Jim look away from him to hide his blush and coughing to hide it as McCoy followed Spock to the turbolift as Spock held it for him.

Jim watched the two leave the bridge before turning to look at Sulu. "Sulu, I don't think anyone here is in the rush of going back to Earth," Jim began as he looked at Chekov, Scotty, and Uhura who shook their heads. Jim smiled as neither of them wanted to feel the wrath of the other Admirals in Starfleet Command. "Make sure that you get us there within three days," Jim said even though with the highest warp speed, they would be able to get their within a day but Jim decided not to.

"Yes sir," Sulu said with a smile and everyone went back to work.

* * *

An hour later, Jim found himself standing in front of Spock who was staring back at him with an unreadable expression on his face. Since the Enterprise was going at a slow speed, time on the bridge was slow and Jim found himself nothing to do if there wasn't any Birds of Prey to attack on or no one to save. Thus he decided to go and visit Spock and tell him the emotions that he has been feeling since his death.

"I wanted to see how you're doing, Spock," Jim began as there was silence within the room.

"McCoy tells me that you're in pain," Spock said slowly and Jim wanted to kill Bones at that moment. "He didn't say what kind of pain," he added as the two looked at each other, "your expression doesn't say so otherwise," he said.

"Is that all he told you?" Jim asked nervously.

"No, he told me to use the Vulcan mind-meld so that I could feel the pain that you're having. I want to understand what's going on with you, Jim," Spock said, "would you let me?"

Jim saw that Spock had moved closer to him. "I want you too," he said without hesitation and Spock did so and Spock used the Vulcan mind-meld on Jim and he felt every emotion that he was having. Jim let out a strong gasp as Spock finished the mind-meld and was now staring at him. "I could never handle a mind-meld," he said as he took a deep breath to calm him as he thought about the first time he did it with Spock.

"I understand now what McCoy was saying to me earlier," Spock said.

Jim looked at him, "I'm sure you do," he replied and without saying anything more, he felt lips against his and the two kissed softly and then passionately as Jim was smiling through the whole kiss.

* * *

End.

me: I thought about this idea after watching the movie tonight. I always wanted to watch the movie since I knew there were some Spock/Jim moments in it and I wasn't disappointed one bit. Even though I didn't watch the movie before it.

Jim: When was the first time I did the mind-meld?

me: Oh, I was thinking about the "Star Trek 2009" movie during that one scene?

Bones: We'll be onto the next story soon.

me: It's been awhile since I've written Star Trek. Hopefully I'll do more when I'm in the mood of it. Check out my other stories.

Spock: Review and update!


End file.
